Dare Days
by swordknight115
Summary: That's right, you pick the dares and the characters dish em' out, nothing over the Teen rating please. Characters to choose from: Anthony(me) Sol Fire, Dark Storm, Flitter Heart, Mane six, Kill Joy, Arctic Shade and you can even put in your own OC if you want! (Rated Teen for some sexual themes)


**Hello and welcome to Dare Days a short story i am making for Valentines Day! So far we only have one dare, so here's the plan; every chapter i make will feature one dare until we can get to three dares a chapter!**

**Sol: the first dare is from Flying Sky High. Boofie, aka Rainbow Dash, has to tickle Kill Joy until she stops flirting with me!**

* * *

Rainbow Dash was holding a letter she got from Sky, she was dared to tickle Kill Joy?! "This won't end well..." Rainbow Dash said to herself as she neared the Black wing headquarters. "Sol, you ready?" Sol was standing next to her, a determined look on his face as always.

"Let's do this Rainbow!" Sol flew into the second floor window, after a few crashing sounds and some gun shots, Sol was tackled out the window by Kill Joy herself. "Gotcha!" Sol said as he pulled his hoof back, the heat from the kitchen inside of the base flowing through the wall and wrapping around Joy's hooves and binding her to the wall.

"Ooh Sol, not too hard, sexy is delecate..." Joy moaned to sol in her most sexy voice possible.

"Dash! Read her the dare..." Sol looked to Rainbow Dash as she read the note aloud.

"Boofie, i dare you to tickle Kill Joy until she promises to give up on loving Sol!" Dash said as she walked up to Joy, a serious look on her face.

"HA! Boofie?! How did you get that name sweetie?! Is Your ass so big that he had to make your nickname rhyme with bootie?!" Joy kept on laughing to Dash. "He should have named you Rainbow ASS!" Sol bucked her in her gut making her stop laughing.

"Go on Dash, get it over with..." Sol told Rainbow Dash, putting his hoof over Joy's mouth. Rainbow Dash reached into her sattle bag and pulled out a feather.

"I'm- not ticklish!" Joy told Rainbow, trying to speak.

"I know, this feather was enchanted by Twilight, it can tickle anyone twice as powerful as a normal feather." Rainbow Dash answered Joy putting the feather up to Joy's under arm. "All you have to do is promise not to like Sol anymore and i'll stop." Rainbow Dash told Joy, getting ready.

"Give up on loving my sexy roller coaster?!" Joy shouted out loud, Sol making a sick face. "-My delicious peanut butter, on top of me, the bread..." Sol ran to go barf in a bush.

"YES!" Rainbow Dash was fed up and started tickling Joy with the feather. "You better stop talking crazy!"

"I WAN'T HIM INSIDE OF ME!" Joy screamed, Sol practically coughing up a lung.

"You asked for it!" Rainbow Dash tickled harder, Joy laughing like crazy. Sol came back, a barf bag in his hoof.

"I never knew this could get so, perverted..." Sol sat down, watching and waiting for Joy to give up.

"I... I know you want me..." Joy moaned to Sol, sol barfing more into the bag.

"I don't think you get the concept... I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Sol told Joy, recovering and chewing some gum.

"I want you to fuck me..." Joy moaned as Sol ran up to her.

"I can't have you going around saying these things to other ponies... It's creepy!" Sol gestured for Rainbow Dash to tickle harder. Joy was practically sceaming at this point.

"So, why aren't the other agents attacking us?" Rainbow Dash asked Sol.

"I persuaded them not to come..." Sol said with an evil look on his face. The guards were all passed out, the reason, Sol took off Joy's flak jacket. I still don't get how that makes other ponies faint, they are all naked anyway!

"It's because Sol stripped me of my clothes..." Joy answered in- between breaths.

"This may take a while..." Rainbow Dash told Sol.

"I have an idea!" Sol concentrated on the feather and imagined a bunch of flowers and when he opened his eyes that's what he saw. "More feathers!" Sol picked up a bunch of feathers in his mouth and ran over to Joy's right side, Rainbow Dash on her left. Sol imagined the feathers floating and tickling Joy all over, his necklace glowed a golden color as the feathers did what he wanted.

"HAHAHAHA! Sol, calm down, that's my private area!" Sol dropped all feathers and backed away.

"Sol, that's just what she wants, keep tickling her!" Sol shook his head and continued tickling her, making sure he didn't touch anything...

"Man, she's tough..." After a while of tickling, Sol and Rainbow Dash decided to take a break, Joy trying to catch her breath.

"Sol, can i tell you something?..." Joy asked Sol, now fully recovered.

"Fine..." Sol walked over to her.

"You need to come closer... It's a secret..." Sol knew what this was, she was trying to say something sexy to him again! "I promise, it's not what you think..." Joy told Sol, him flying up to her and putting his ear up to her face.

"What is it-" Sol was cut off by Joy licking him all the way up his face. Sol went wide eyed and ran off to find a fountain so he could wash his face off.

"Still think you can break me Bootie?" Joy taunted Rainbow Dash. "I've gone through more torture than you have flapped those wings, you can't break me."

"That's it!" Sol came charging in at Joy, furious. Rainbow Dash tackled him just before he could accidently release her. "She's gonna get it! She hits on me all the time and i won't stand for it!" Joy stuck her toungue at Sol and winked, taunting him. Sol growled at her as she responded with a meow. "DAMN IT!"

"You know you wan't me..." Joy taunted proudly.

"Hell naw!" Rainbow Dash but in, picking up a feather. "Your done talking!" Dash darted toward Joy making more feathers fly up, next she twirled around, sending feathers at Joy, tickling her. Dash flew straight over to Joy and put one wing under her hoof and putting the feather in her mouth on Joy's stomach, tickling her all over with out mercy.

"Okay, Okay, i give, he's not that sexy after all..." Joy gave in and Sol hoof pumped as Rainbow Dash flew into the air.

"Sign here, here, and here..." Sol said putting a contract up to Joy's face and giving her a pen.

"Really?" Sol nodded as Joy reluctantly signed the papers.

* * *

**That's the end of the first dare, tell me how you like it, or don't like it, any review is great!**

**Sol: -And don't forget to send in a dare, we will do it, no matter what it is! Unless it's, well you know...**

**You can put the dares in the reviews if you wan't remember, it could be anything you want them to do, no matter how gruesome or weird.**

**Sol: exept... You know...**

**WE GET IT SOL!**


End file.
